Matchbox
General Information Name: Sulfur (Matchbox) (Born: Yoon Jae-Sung 윤재성) Age/Birthdate: Born October 29, 2048; 29 when the bombs hit Prewar Occupation: Unknown Postwar Occupation: Bounty Hunter Physique/Appearance: 6’2”, 190 lbs. No hair, yellow eyes that glow. Greyish/orange/red skin that is extremely charred. Black leather jacket, bandages underneath. Red motorcycle helmet with stickers. Smoke is often seen rising from body. Current Whereabouts: Wandering the Commonwealth. Very commonly seen at the Hotel Rexford, Third Rail and at any local bar. Family: * Mother & Father: Unknown (Deceased) * Sisters: Unknown (Deceased) S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats/ Notable Perks S: 6 / '''Big Leagues, Strong Back P: '''5 / '''Demolition Expert E: '''10 / Toughness, Lead Belly, Adamantium Skeleton C: 7''' / Lady Killer, Lone Wanderer, Party Boy I: '''1 A: 4 / '''Sneak L: '''10 / '''Richochet, Idiot Savant, Fortune Finder Backstory '''PreWar Life: Jae-Sung grew up in an average suburban home with a loving mother and father. He was the youngest and only son out of 4 older sisters. Despite his sisters constantly dressing him up for tea parties, braiding his unkempt hair and smothering makeup over his face as practice, Jae-Sung loved his sisters very much and enjoyed the fun they had together. Often times he would go to school and show off a doll he made with his sisters or a new cute keychain he had bought, and friends would joke about how he should have been born a girl and should just come to school dressed in pink and a skirt and was subjected to endless teasing. He inevitably because an easy target for school bullies and was constantly given flake for liking, “feminine” things. On his 10th birthday, Jae-Sung was gifted a rose-colored bike by his sisters. Excited to show it off, Jae Sung rode it around everywhere and even used it to deliver papers after school. A week later he was confronted by his usual bullies and helplessly watched as they shoved him off and destroyed his precious bike. After that incident, something in Jae-Sung snapped and he finally stood up for himself and confronted his bullies. He came home after a few hours covered in bruises and a broken nose. After that, Jae-Sung became more rebellious and quick to anger as he grew, and was always getting into fights at school. He colored everything he owned black and became known in school as a very tough and rebellious badass. He became impulsive and frisky, and dated anyone that was deemed “popular” and everyone had wanted to be with him from then on. Case in point; he became a rowdy and misunderstood teenager that boys and girls fawned over. Often at times he got frustrated and exhausted at how disapproving his family was over his recent choices and deemed that he was, “acting out”. Despite all this, he still loved cute things and was a big stupid softie; he just didn’t want the whole world to know it was all. Jae-Sung’s dreams were to save up to get a nice motorcycle and just drive around the country in style. He had no other plans for the future, he just wanted to have fun and live freely. His mother and father disapproved of the idea greatly and argued with Jae-Sung constantly. Jae-Sung grew upset and retaliated stating that up until this point everything was always about his sisters and that nothing that he ever chose to do was right. He left home at the age of 21 and after 8 years of doing odd jobs here and there, Jae-Sung finally earned enough money to drive around the country and do whatever the hell he wanted. Then the bombs dropped. Post War Life: Despite the world blowing up and everything getting wiped out, Jae-Sung didn’t particularly care. He had been planning to take this trip for so long so he wasn’t going to let a few nuclear explosions and the end of the world stop him from having a good time. Jae-Sung traveled and explored all across the states as his ghoulification began. Jae-Sung still ate, drank, played, and had as much sex as he had wanted even as a ghoul, and couldn’t have been happier. He had realized he was also technically immortal and acted even more impulsive and arrogant than ever. His carefree and happy lifestyle screeched to a halt as he made his way past the Saugus Ironworks. There, a group of Forged members ambushed him and kept him captive. If they weren’t forcing him to work down by the forge, they were constantly torturing him and severely burning the ghoul. Due to his short temper, Jae-Sung could never keep his mouth shut and constantly spat back insults that made his situation worse. Tired of constantly getting talked back to, the Forged members finally decided it was time for Jae-Sung to learn his place and heated his helmet up and forced him to wear it over his head, hoping it would inevitably stick and meld with the ghoul’s head and shut him up. After a couple of painful experiences, the helmet finally melted enough to stick and fuse with Jae-Sung’s head. The Forged members continued to burn and torture him for their amusement for four years, and tested his ability to survive as they pitted him against new initiates. Unfortunately for the Forged, Jae-Sung continued to survive.His anger was the only thing keeping him going, and he had changed from being a regular ghoul, to an extremely charred ghoul. He finally tested his new abilities on a Forged member by pressing his hands against the human’s face. He watched as his hands started to burn and melt off the guard’s skin; he was a literal walking furnace, and he couldn't be happier. He quickly dispatched of the guard and made his escape. Jae-Sung wandered around the Commonwealth angrier than ever. He was without a bike, in agonizing pain, without any caps, and sexually frustrated beyond belief. The first thing he did was jump into a lake and enjoyed the refreshing water as it steamed around him; he smelled horrible, but it was the least important thing on his mind. The only thing he had wanted at this point was REVENGE…..and his bike….and some food….and some sex. He eventually made his way to Good Neighbor and stayed at the Hotel Rexford for a bit. As he stayed around Good Neighbor, he eventually learned to put his new talents to good use and signed up to be a bounty hunter. At first, he had no need for a gun or weapon as he simply charged at folks and burned them to death. He eventually became tired of getting shot at so he learned to use a couple weapons here and there. Jae-Sung went by the name of Sulfur from then on and was content with the name. For some reason however, people were often times referring to him as Matchbox; that was not his name and it upset him. He eventually found the source the name which was the Forged members that had tortured him for so many years. Apparently after he had ran off, they spread rumors of a ghoul that reminded them of a racecar driver. He realized he was named after a silly brand of car toys and in fury of rage, made his way to the Saugus Ironworks and slaughtered all of the Forged members he encountered. He cooled down and walked out of to see a Junkyard and what had used to be his bike, torn into a million pieces. Jae-Sung groaned miserably and made his way back to Good Neighbor and down to the Third Rail hoping to get laid and as drunk as he possibly could. Personality Matchbox is a very stubborn and temperamental individual. He is quick to anger and extremely impatient. However if calmed down, is enjoyable and fun to be around; he knows how to have a good time! He is rather open-minded to a lot of things and is extremely loyal to his friends. The issue is however he himself doesn’t have anyone he truly calls a friend, as the only individuals he gets “close to” are one night stands, and afterwards he’d rather not encounter them again unless the experience was truly something. He is very sexually active and flirty, and will never pass an opportunity to flirt with a stranger and get to “know” them. Despite having a helmet for face and a horribly disgusted charred body, Matchbox is very confident and positive about his looks and loves to encourage others to love themselves and their looks just as much. Notes * Matchbox still corrects people if they call him Matchbox. No one ever calls him Sulfur but he still INSISTS. (Too bad Matchbox) * Matchbox and Vomer have crossed paths at some point, but Matchbox does not remember meeting him. He had seen Vomer at the Third Rail and went over and grabbed his ass and flirted with him. In doing so Vomer smashed a bottle on his head and knocked Matchbox out. * Matchbox is pansexual. He can be very perverted at times, but respects people’s space and boundaries. (Except for Vomer’s that is.) * Matchbox is trying very hard to get the helmet off his head. He’s tried all sorts of methods, and he’s open to any suggestions. Preferably one that doesn’t involve chopping his head off. * He cannot shoot fire out of his hands. He can only heat his body temperature up when he is extremely angry which causes burning if you come in contact with him. He can start fires if he gets angry enough, but that would mean he would burn off all of his clothes off and he doesn’t want that. * He doesn't...hate water but doesn't like the smell of wet ghoul. Particularly when he enters water because it steams up and it smells like overcooked/steamed ghoul...... * It is almost impossible for him to get drunk. * He still likes cute things. Cute people....cute toys, cute animals....cute stickers! He puts new stickers on his helmet constantly. Gallery matchboxx.png|Matchbox sippy.png|Sippy Straw..... Category:Ghoul oc